Notting Hill
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: Cuando Rachel se pone más extraña de lo normal, Finn debe aprender que la mejor manera de enterarse qué pasa, es preguntando. Regalo para Clio Pooh.


**Disclaimer: Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos no me pertenecen ni lucro con ellos.**

**Dedicado a: Clio Pooh.**

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Finn se escurrió entre los miembros del equipo de ajedrez, y agachado, mirando a todos lados con cara de espanto, logró entrar a la biblioteca y corrió al rincón más alejado.

Agradeció a todos los Santos que se le ocurrieron por el libro que encontró en la mesa, y lo abrió, usándolo como un parapeto.

Sí, Finn estaba en la biblioteca. Con un libro. Y como si eso no fuera ya bastante extraño, a ratos leía. Tuvo suerte, era un libro de historia, y lo abrió justo en la página donde había más dibujos.

Cada dos o tres minutos, levantaba la mirada tanto como le daba el cuello para ver quién entraba, y exhalaba un suspiro de alivio al reconocer a los mismos que iban todos los días.

Porque contando ese día, era ya una semana que pasaba sus ratos libres en ese lugar. Técnicamente, huyendo.

¿Qué de quién huía?

Bueno, ¿quién podría asustar a Finn Hudson tanto como para que terminara escondido en la biblioteca?

Exacto, hacía lo posible por evitar a Rachel.

No, nada de sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Finn amaba a Rachel tanto como podría hacerlo un muchacho de su edad y buen corazón.

El motivo de su "miedo" era otro. Aunque bien pensado, miedo era demasiado; digamos que se sentía un poco incómodo.

Puestos a ello, no era para menos.

Desde hacía semanas, Rachel no hacía más que llevarle folletos de Academias de arte dramático, Escuelas de danza, e insistía en que vieran al menos un musical cada tres días. Eso sin contar que intentaba por todos los medios convencerlo para que asistiera a sus clases de ballet. Y no a mirar, sino como alumno.

Considerando lo bien que la conocía, decir que estaba sorprendido hubiera sido una mentira. Era Rachel, claro que deseaba hacer esas cosas. Y a él no le molestaba, a excepción del asunto ese de las clases de ballet. Lo que le preocupaba era lo ansiosa que se veía últimamente. Sí, más de lo normal.

La verdad era que la asustada, al parecer, era ella; el problema era que no sabía por qué, y tampoco cómo preguntar.

Descartó que se tratara del nerviosismo por los Nacionales; después de todo, el grupo iba bien, mejor que nunca. No quería hablar de ello para no ilusionar a Rachel, pero la idea de ganar ya había cruzado su mente.

¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué estaba mal?

Tal vez debiera ir con su madre, y preguntarle a ella porqué las mujeres se ponían a veces tan raras. Aunque su madre no conocía bien a Rachel, así que a lo mejor tendría que explicarle que en su caso, rara no era suficiente.

¿Qué otra palabra podría usar? Necesitaba un diccionario.

Tardó sólo un par de minutos en darse cuenta de que estaba en el lugar ideal; había diccionarios por todas partes.

Se levantó a buscar alguno de sinónimos, y cuando daba la vuelta para volver a su mesa, tropezó con sus propios pies al ver quién lo esperaba, sentada con las piernas y brazos cruzados, y una mirada dolida. Sí, Rachel, ¿quién más?

—¿Cómo? ¿Por dónde?—¡Jesús! ¡Qué ágil!

—Sam me dijo dónde encontrarte.

¿Sam le dijo? ¿Todos sus compañeros de equipo iban a apuñalarlo por la espalda? Sólo faltaba Artie.

—No te molestes con él, no tuvo otra alternativa; reconozco que fui un poco insistente—eso quería decir que el pobre Sam debía de estar a punto de darse de golpes contra los casilleros.

Finn se quedó más tranquilo y buscó una silla frente a ella; si seguía de pie se pondría más nervioso.

—¿Y? ¿Qué pasa?—eso, portarse como si todo estuviera normal.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Finn, has pasado toda la semana evitándome!

—Eso no es cierto, ¿cómo podría? Nos vemos en clases y en club—¡Rayos! ¿Qué dijo para que pusiera esa cara?

—¿Así que tampoco me verías allí si no fuera obligatorio? —si eso no era sarcasmo, se le parecía mucho.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Bueno, si…digo no, estás equivocada, ¿de dónde sacas que estoy evitándote?

Rachel se limitó a señalar el lugar en el que estaban, sin variar su expresión.

—Escucha, Finn, ya hemos pasado por esto. Si quieres terminar conmigo, sólo dilo, lo entenderé; por favor, no alargues más este momento.

Un minuto. ¡¿Qué?

—¡No!—bajó la voz, mirando a todos lados por si la bibliotecaria se acercaba—No quiero terminar contigo, Rachel, lo juro. Te amo.

Ya, eso estaba mejor, no parecía tan molesta ahora. Tal vez fuera un buen momento para preguntar.

—Lo que ocurre es que has estado muy rara, ¿sabes? Pero rara en serio—mejor corregir eso—No que tú seas rara, para nada; es sólo que parece como si algo te estuviera molestando, y no sé qué es. Y creía que iba a quedar como un idiota si preguntaba, así que se me ocurrió andar por aquí hasta que te sintieras mejor, o algo así…

A Rachel se le dibujó una sonrisa tierna que no se molestó en disimular, ¿cómo podría estar molesta con Finn? Sólo estaba preocupado por ella y no sabía qué hacer. Su algo torpe y dulce Finn.

—Es mi culpa, lo siento. A veces olvido lo dramática que puedo ser, y quisiera controlarlo, en serio, pero no puedo.

—Está bien, me gustas dramática—si no lo fuera, no sería Rachel—¿Por qué no me cuentas qué pasa?

Rachel suspiró, como pensando si debería decir la verdad. Al cabo de unos minutos empezó a hablar, bajito, y mirando el hombro de Finn, evitando sus ojos.

—La otra noche, durante la cena, mis padres preguntaron si me gustaría un auto para mi graduación.

Finn se quedó pensando un momento, eso no sonaba tan mal; debía de haber algo más.

—Fue entonces que lo comprendí—ella continuó—Sólo tenemos este año, Finn, y luego nos graduaremos. Iré a Nueva York, y si sale tal y como tengo todo planeado, lo cual es muy probable, porque he sido muy escrupulosa al recopilar datos, teniendo en cuenta todos los escenarios posibles, empezaré mi carrera, y entonces…

—Piensas que ya no estaremos juntos—ahora entendía—Por eso me has estado bombardeando con folletos de academias, y quieres que tome todas esas clases, ¿verdad?

Buen momento escogiste para captar las cosas, Hudson.

—Creo que eres muy talentoso, Finn, sólo necesitas pulir algunos detalles; nada que un poco de práctica no pueda solucionar. Podemos hacerlo, sólo debemos trabajar en ello, lo haremos juntos.

La vio cabecear, dudosa, acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, como hacía siempre que algo la ponía muy nerviosa.

—Rachel, sé que no soy tan bueno, y ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer serlo. No, escucha, está bien; no tengo que ser un cantante profesional, o como sea que se diga. Me gusta cantar, pero puedo hacer otras cosas, ¿sabes? No soy como tú, no he querido dedicarme a eso desde los tres años. Tal vez consiga una beca de fútbol para ir a la Universidad, estuve pensando en eso; haría muy feliz a mamá—nadie de su familia había ido nunca a la Universidad, pero eso no quería decirlo, no todavía.

—¿Y nosotros?—seguía triste.

—¿Crees que terminaremos porque tú serás una estrella, y yo no?—no podía pensar eso.

—Seamos realistas, Finn, a veces el amor no es suficiente; si soy muy famosa, como seguro sucederá, ¿qué va a pasar? Tal vez no puedas lidiar con el hecho de que la mujer a la que amas resulte más conocida que tú. Según leí en People, el 95% de parejas formadas por una celebridad y alguien fuera del circuito artístico, no duran más de un año. No quiero que nos pase eso.

Finn se quedó pensando en eso. Seguro lo que decía era cierto, pero ellos eran diferentes, y era el 95%, ¿no? Faltaba el otro 5%.

Rachel lo miraba, esperando que dijera algo, cualquier cosa.

—¿Recuerdas esa película con Julia Roberts que vimos en casa?—eso no lo vio venir.

—¿Mujer Bonita?

—No, esa en la que sale ya mayor, con el tío idiota que engañó a Elizabeth Hurley—no recordaba su nombre, pero hacía muecas muy graciosas.

—¿Notting Hill?—adoraba esa película.

—Bueno, ella era una actriz famosa, ¿no? Y el tío sólo tenía una biblioteca…

—Librería—lo corrigió rápido.

—Ya, eso. Pero lo que quiero decir es que todo salió bien, ¿no? Él se veía más tímido que yo, y al final se quedaron juntos. No me molestaría que tú fueras una estrella mientras estés conmigo. ¿O tú no podrías andar con un tío normal?—no había pensado en eso.

—¡Claro que sí! Si eres tú, claro—ahora estaba sonriendo—Tú puedes ser mi Hugh Grant.

—¿Así se llamaba?—vaya con el nombrecito—Bueno, pues eso, cuando seas una estrella, yo seré tu Hugh Grant, pero sin ese acento gracioso, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella pareció pensárselo un segundo antes de romper a reír.

—Eso suena bien, Finn, me gustaría mucho.

—¡Genial! ¿Crees que podríamos irnos ahora? Te invito a una soda—le extendió la mano.

Rachel la tomó, y se colgó también de su brazo, poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo también te amo.

Finn asintió entusiasmado, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Sí, no estaba nada mal eso de salir con una estrella, especialmente si era Rachel Berry.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././**

**N.A. Si, lo confieso, me gusta el Finnchel y estoy muy orgullosa de ello. Porque Rachel es adorable en su imperfección, lo mismo que Finn con sus metidas de pata; el uno para el otro, y eso no se encuentra así nada más.**


End file.
